Julie Power (Earth-5631)
| Relatives = Grandma Power (paternal grandmother); James Power (father); Margaret Craig (mother); Zero-G (brother); Mass Master (brother); Energizer (sister); | Universe = Earth-5631 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, formerly Hudson Valley, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, Adventurer | Education = Ongoing | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Marc Sumerak; Gurihiru | First = Power Pack Vol 3 #1 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Not much is known about the history of this incarnation of Julie Power/Lightspeed. She is the first daughter and second oldest child of James Power and Margaret Craigh. Her exact age is never given, but based on the ages of Katie and Jack (8 and 10 respectively) it can be assumed she is 12 years old. Which means she was 11 years old when she received her powers from Aelfyre Whitemane. This makes her at the moment 2 years older now than her Earth-616 counterpart was upon receiving her powers. Julie often acts as secondary leader of the team, next to Alex, and provides the voice of reason. Among the four siblings, she originally was the one who wanted the most to tell their parents the truth about their superhero lives since keeping it a secret was causing a lot of problems, but she changed her mind after meeting Susan Storm, who told her about regretting that the Fantastic Four ever went public with their identities. Julie is a voracious reader and likes to hang out with her friends, though this latter activity is often made difficult because of her superhero live. Once, she actually quit Power Pack in order to have a more normal life, but quickly went back when her Siblings got captured by Skratt. While still living in Hudson Valley, Julie got a relationship with a boy named Greg, who eventually discovered her powers, but they had to break up when the Power Family moved to New York. Julie is a chemistry prodigy. She is also very open minded about things like magic and mythology. It was because of this that she was willing to believe the Norse legend about the Golden Apples of Idunn was possibly real, and convinced her siblings to try and find them to help their dying grandmother. | Powers = Seemingly those of Julie Power (Earth-616)#Powers. So far, she has only demonstrated powers identical to those originally bestowed upon her Earth-616 counterpart. It's unknown if she ever switched powers with her siblings like her Earth-616 counterpart did. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Power Pack Uniforms | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * She has been stated to be two years younger than her brother Alex | Trivia = * Has admitted to having a fear of snakes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Family Category:Students